ArcAngel Program
by orion team
Summary: first fanfic so reviews are welcome. i've always wondered why the us gov't never really got into the affairs of JL and TT. takes place towards the end of TT vol. 1 "A kid's Game"
1. Chapter 1

_Approximately 11 hrs ago_

_9:45:37 P.M. Saturday_

_I do not own any of these characters. DC owns them. thanks for reading._

The streets of San Francisco are in chaos. People running scared from the destruction that was enfolding a couple blocks away from the San Francisco Public Library. The streets were smashed, fire hydrants destroyed, and shops look like a tank rolled through them. With all the people running away from the source of the destruction, nobody cared to notice one person running towards it. The person suddenly ran east towards an alley. The person was carrying a large black duffel bag. And he was wearing faded blue jeans, cheap gray loafers, a cheap black dress shirt, and a black sports jacket. To the pedestrians he looked like your average freshman at college. He suddenly stopped at the middle of the alley and looked up at the fire escape ladder along the building on his right side. He quickly jumped on to a nearby pipe and started to climb up tile he was level with the fifth floor landing, and suddenly he jumped onto the landing, picked the door, and made sure to not trip the fire alarm when opening the door.

Once he was in the building he walked casually walked to apartment door number 526. He knocked the door a few times. And as he waited outside he kept looking left and right of him, making sure no one was coming. He waited a couple a more seconds, then when cast the area around him a final all-clear. He proceeded to pick the lock on the door. Less than ten seconds later the door opened and he walked in.

The apartment was neatly kept and as he walked towards the windows. Looking over the source of the chaos he turns around and pulls out a silenced walther p99. He held it steady at eye level. As he walked around the apartment, he sweeps the gun left and right looking for potential targets and checking corners. When he was sure the apartment was all clear he walked to the table and pushed it to the window. He looks and sees his target. A mercenary called Slade Wilson A.K.A Deathstroke was fighting the group called the Teen Titans. He scoffed at the sight of a fully grown man with years of combat experience having problems with a group of teenagers who were barley younger than he is.

"Then again most of them are metas." He said to himself.

He pulled off his duffel bag and took out an M-1A SOPMOD with a bi-pod, attached the scope, and finally screwed on the silencer. He closed the curtains so no one can make out his form. The gun was placed at the end of the table, giving the man with an angle looking down at the street, specifically Deathstroke. When he made sure the angle was right, he put the gun down and walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. Suddenly the entire building lit up and the ground shook as lighting just struck. The assassin quickly ran over and gripped the gun, snuggled the butt-stock close to him, and look down the scope. With no hesitation, after a few seconds, brought the crosshairs to his target's head and squeezed the trigger.

_Back down on the street._

A large explosion ripped through the air sending Robin and Cassie a few feet in the air.

"What happened?" asked Robin as he got up painfully.

"I'm not…sure. I just **wanted **to **hurt **him and… and **lighting **came out of the **lasso**." Replied Cassie amazingly.

A few feet away Deathstroke was just getting up and bearing his mind after that painful shock. He then suddenly heard Superboy's voice coming closer.

"Look at the poor bounty hunter. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hi—"

Blood suddenly spewed on to Superboy's face and what was the back of Deathstroke's head is now a gaping hole less than an inch wide.

"What the hell…" exclaimed Conner. He suddenly looked up to see where that bullet came from, but he didn't see anything. He looked down at the psychopath's limp body again and thought 'well not exactly the way I wanted to end it.'

"CONNER!"

He turned around and saw Cassie and Tim running towards him. Cassie then threw herself into Connor and gave him a tight hug.

"You alright?" she whispered as she wiped some of the blood off his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Superboy, looking into her beautiful face.

"Can we cut the PDAs?" asked Tim," You guys know we have a problem."

Connor and Cassie let go of each other quickly and turned to face the dead body.

"ROBIN! CASSIE! CONNER!"

The three of the turned around and saw Kory, Gar, and what looked like Vic but his head looks just like Deathstroke's minus the blood and brain matter. When they arrived they stopped dead in their tracks and looked down in shock at the lifeless body of Deathstroke. Vic walked over and knelt down to examine the body.

"Did any of you guys see anything?" asked Cyborg.

"No… I was just about to punch him when I felt his blood hit my face." said Superboy, "And I didn't see anything after the he was shot."

"Whoever did this was good. The killer knew Slade would be busy handling us, which gave the killer the distraction he wanted. Plus, the killer also had to follow him. Which… isn't something very easy to accomplish." said Robin

Starfire then replied "I agree with Tim. Whoever did this is probably more dangerous than Slade. We need to be—"

Suddenly a large wind ripped through the streets along with black smoke.

"I finally have found you. The pain I can fell from friends. Like a beacon."

"RAVEN!"

"Help me Kory before they come!"

"X'Hal" was her only reply.

"I tried to warn you all!" suddenly a red loop of fire came and begins to engulf the poor Raven.

"You must stop them! Before blood washes over the Earth!

The seven heroes ran as fast as they could to her aid, but they were too late.

"Who was that?" asked Bart a.k.a Kid Flash.

"A friend of ours. A former titan." answered Cyborg

"Something took her." Said Starfire in dismay as she looked around the area searching for clues.

Vic dipped his hand at the red liquid where Raven was.

"Blood." Cyborg said as he examined his fingers.

"Guys, Deathstroke's body is gone." Said Conner as he flew over.

"Crap, that isn't good." Said Bart

"What did Raven mean—blood will wash over the Earth?" asked Cassie

"Wait, so did we win or what?" asked Bart

"If we did—we sure didn't do it together." Answered Tim as they all looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own DC anything. Reviews are welcome. This chpt takes place after the brief fight between JL and TT in A kid's Game, where the two groups argue over Cassie's membership to the TT, and is stopped by Nightwing who arrives unexpectedly. Also I'm a BM/WW fan so in my story they've been married for 3 years._

_Present Day_

_9:23 A.M. Sunday_

_Titans Tower, San Francisco_

_Tower Entrance/Hall_

After the brief fight was over they were all in the hall, conversing over the matter of Cassie's membership. The justice League were stating that Wonder Woman never gave Cassie permission to join the Teen Titans, out of fear of what happened to Donna Troy.

"And I take **responsibility **for her." Stated Diana.

"**Responsibility**!? You want to talk responsibility! These young men and women **blame themselves** for Donna Troy's death! They have lived with the guilt just as Victor, Garfield and myself have. Guilt that we have survived, or we brought this upon ourselves—but if anyone is to be blames it should be you!" yelled Starfire as she shot a starbolt at Superman's chest.

The Teen Titans all watch, stunned by Kory's outburst.

Superman only simply replied, "Don't"

Vic, Gar, and Dick all try to hold back Kory from getting into more trouble

"It was one of your superman androids that killed Donna! A mindless robot that was too much trouble to turn into scrap! If you want to talk about responsibility you start with the Kryptonian!"

The rest of the members of the Teen Titans looked on in shock at Starfire's accusations.

"Daaaamn." exclaimed an amazed Bart.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Everyone suddenly turned around to the source of the noise. What they saw was just a civilian, dressed in a cheap suit minus the tie with sunglasses on the stairwell. He had an amused smile on his face. As he turned and proceeded to walk down the stairwell Batman Tim and Dick all noticed that the man was carrying. They both can see the bulge under his left armpit. Dick took out one of his batons, Tim reached behind his belt for a batarang, and Batman surprised Dick and Tim by turning around and mouthed the words '_Stand Down'_. Dick and Tim gave each other a surprised look, but disobeyed Bruce and continued to take necessary precautions. As the group of superheroes continues to stare at the stranger walking towards them some of them, like Dick and Tim, are taking precautions. Cassie and Diana have their lassos in their hands, Vic curls up his right hand into a fist, and Gar transforms into a snarling panther.

Diana seeing her husband mouth the command is surprised and moves closer to her Bruce and whispers, "Do you know him?" Bruce doesn't respond and Diana took that sign as a yes.

The stranger finally stopped only a few feet in front of them. He looked like to be in his late teens or very early twenties. His skin suggested he was oriental but was also tanned, with shaggy black hair. He also didn't shave in quite a while because he also had a thick stubble. His figure looked to be around 6 feet 1 and hundred seventy-seven pounds, but the others were sensing that he was much more than some tall thin oriental man.

Bruce decided to be the first to act.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel."

With that statement Bruce confirmed Diana's suspicions and surprised Tim a little bit. The other members of the Justice League and Dick realized even more that they may never know all of Bruce's secrets. While the League was confronting 'Gabriel' the Titans also decided to defend their property.

"Who are you? How did you get into the tower?" demanded Vic.

'Gabriel' didn't reply. Connor than ran at super-speed to be nose to nose with 'Gabriel'

"Answer him." Stated Connor menacingly.

'Gabriel' just continued to stare at him for a few seconds, and then took of his sunglasses with his left hand.

"I picked the front door." Answered Gabriel casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How?" replied Vic, " How did you get past the systems ? In Fact how did you even get onto the island?"

"Isn't it obvious? I followed you." Stated 'Gabriel', "I must say you superheroes have some very advanced technology. And the Tower is beautifully constructed."

"Gabriel, what are you doing here ?" asked Batman again

Gabriel turned to face Batman and started to walk towards him when he was blocked by Connor. Gabriel just stared at him giving him a glare that all the members of the League knew as the 'bat-glare'. Connor still stood his ground, but was somewhat shaken mentally.

'His eyes. They're so….lifeless' thought Connor.

"You're the one who killed Deathstroke and took his body." Stated Robin as he spoke for the first time in a while. The others turned back from Robin to look back at a Gabriel with a skeptical look.

"Well, aren't you the world's greatest detective. Did you figure all that by yourself? Or did you have Batman and NIghtwing secretly help you." Said Gabriel with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Gabriel suddenly felt someone grab the back of his shirt and lifted him up two feet in the air. Connor turned him around and said,

"I don't like unwanted guests, and I especially don't like it when someone disrespects my friends."

"Connor, you have about 5 seconds to put me down and let me go."

"Yeah ? What are you going to do if I don't" stated Connor skeptically

"This."

Gabriel's left hand suddenly went into his left side and pulled out a gun. He then pointed it directly at Connor's forehead. He did this in barley a second. Connor just smirked at his action and started to laugh.

"A gun? Really? You're kidding right? "said Connor amusingly, "If you are so fucking smart you should put that piece of shit away and LEAVE."

"You really are that arrogant aren't you? Just like what your file says huh?" replied Gabriel, "Always jumping to conclusions without any thought. These bullets are special, dumbass. They're tipped not only with kryptonite but with another element. Making them travel faster and able to penetrate harder."

Connor just narrowed his eyes in response.

"Superboy, put him down." Demanded Batman, "You should take his warning wisely. He's not an ordinary civilian."

Superman and Diana both looked at Batman with wonder and amazement. Batman rarely, if ever, gave praise. Whether it's indirectly or directly. Connor continued to ignore Batman's advice. Superman decided to intervene and walked towards the two.

"Connor put him down." Said Superman, "You heard Batman put him down. He's not to be taken lightly."

Connor gave Superman a quick glance and then slowly put down Gabriel. Gabriel throughout the whole time never flinched nor moved his right hand away from Connor's forehead. His face, when his feet touched the ground, was of cold lethality. Superboy turned around and walked towards Cassie and as he walked Gabriel still kept his gun sights leveled at Superboy's forehead.

"Oh, look you can follow orders." Said Gabriel as he lowered the gun to his side.

"Who are you?" asked Cassie

"Yeah, who are you. Some kind of hitman like Deathstroke." Said Bart

"He's CIA" said Batman, "I'll ask you again Gabriel the next time I ask the same question, my hands will be around your neck."

Bart widened his eyes in amazement, as did the rest of the Superheroes. Bart turned around and mouthed _CIA_ to his friends, who also had shocked faces. Gabriel surveyed the scene in front of him. Then he reached in to his left side. Everybody visibly tensed as they all thought he was going to take out his gun again. They were all relieved that he produced a USB Drive from his left jacket pocket.

"This USB contains my orders. What they are and what I'll be doing during my time with the Teen Titans and the Justice League. You will also conditions for this op. If you have any questions or problems with these conditions, I suggest you call the Director and the President themselves. " Stated Gabriel calmly, "Also I would like to add the fact that when I 'am on a mission with you guys…. I will not hesitate to kill.

And with that statement he turned around and walked towards the front door walking past the superheroes and their shocked faces. When he stepped out into the sunlight, he put on his sunglasses turned around to cast one final look at the heroes.

"I'll see you soon."


End file.
